The Hard Way
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic about Elliot and Olivia, kinda sad in the beginning and middle, but there is a possible happy ending, just to let you know, so please R&R!


Song fic about Elliot and Olivia

Song fic about Elliot and Olivia

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU or anything associated with it, which is a dream of mine, but still, it's just a dream,

Elliot and Olivia have been dating for a year, and starting at their one year anniversary, there seems to be more and more tension between the two of them, and it was getting so bad that even Fin, Munch and Cragen were beginning to see it. Thankfully it wasn't affecting their work, so Cragen let them stay partners, as no one had told IAB about the partners dating, as they were dating secretly. All the tension was released when one day, they had a hard case, and Cragen sent them home when they started fighting. When they got home, they had a big blowup.

_You've got your own way of looking at it baby, I guess that proves that I got mine, seems like our heart's you've set on, automatic, say the first thing that comes to mind, it's just who we are, baby we've come too far to start over now, I know what you're thinking, I'm not always easy to be around,_

They yelled at each other, and hit things, like the walls and stuff, and slammed things, and did a whole bunch of stuff that people do when they get really mad. Finally, Olivia says,

"You know what?"

"What? That this is like my marriage to Kathy? Always full of tension, resulting of a huge fight?" Elliot says bitingly, knowing that Olivia hated it when he compared their relationship to the one had with Kathy, and when he compared her with Kathy.

"Oh, and the way that you are acting like Kathy? Like a spoiled brat?" Olivia stares at him, not believing that he just said those words. She gets mad, and then gets indifferent.

"I'm done," She says quietly, and Elliot says,

"Wha, what?"

"I said, I'm done. We're through," She walks to the door, and Elliot yells,

"Fine, we're through!" She walks through the door and manages to shut it without slamming it. She goes back to her apartment that she kept just in case, and collapses on the couch.

_But I do, love you, you keep me believing that you love me too, and I know, it's true, this love drives us crazy, but nobody's walking away, so I guess we'll have to do it the hard way,_

In the morning, Elliot sees that Olivia isn't there, so he goes into Cragen's office and Cragen tells him to sit down.

"Elliot, you and Munch are partners now, and Olivia and Fin will be partners."

"What? Oh, okay, you talked to Olivia,"

"Yeah, she called and said that she would be coming in late,"

"Oh, all right," Cragen nods, and then Elliot gets up and leaves. He goes over to his desk, and switches his stuff with Fin's. When Munch and Fin come in, they're surprised, so Elliot says,

"Cragen switched up partners, me and Munch're together, and Fin and Olivia are together," Fin and Munch look at each other, and Fin says,

"How come?"

"Because me and Olivia are through,"

"What?" They both say, and Munch says,

"No, that can't be right, you guys are through?"

"Yes, Munch, we are through, now drop it, all right?" Munch shrugs and sits down across from Elliot.

_If I had a genie in a bottle, three wishes I could wish for us, I'd wish we'd live forever, and get along together, and turn these tempers into trust, _

Olivia strides in after lunch, and without blinking takes her seat across from Fin. She says to Fin,

"So, have we caught a case yet?"

"No, not yet," Fin says, and sees Elliot glaring at Olivia. Olivia says,

"Elliot, stop glaring at me, please," He does, shocked, and Olivia still keeps her head down. Munch, to fill in the silence starts talking about how he's going to be having a date. Fin snorts his disbelief, and Munch insists that it's true. Then, they catch a case and start working.

_Cause I do, love you, you keep me believing that you love me too, and I know, it's true, this love drives us crazy, but nobody's walking away, so I guess we'll have to do it the hard way, do it the hard way, ohhhhhhhh,_

A couple weeks pass, and Olivia always keeps her head down at her desk, and Elliot's always glaring at her. Fin and Munch have learned to stay out of it, because if they don't, they get thrown deadly glares by Olivia, and threatening looks by Elliot. They catch a few cases, and solve all of them. Then, they catch a case with a guy murdering woman who are brunette, brown eyed and strong. He kills about five of them, and then the detectives bring in a suspect. Olivia and Fin interrogate him, and Fin is confused by the attention the suspect is paying to Olivia. Then, when they come out of interrogation, Olivia sits on her desk rifling through papers while Fin tells Munch, Cragen and Elliot about the interrogation. Then, Dr. Huang comes up and tells them that the guy is murdering woman in an order, the stronger they are, the longer he waits to catch and kill them. George thinks that he's going to kill an officer as the last woman. They wrack their brains, and an idea dawns on them all at the same time.

"Olivia's brown haired," Fin says, and Munch says,

"And she's got brown eyes,"

"And she's strong," Cragen adds, and George finishes with,

"And she's a police officer," They all look at Olivia, who looks up from her paper with a triumphant grin, and then sees them all looking at her, and she frowns, saying,

"What, is there something on my face, in my hair?" They all start, and shake their heads. Olivia shrugs and strides over, saying,

"Well, I figured out why this guy targets strong, brunette and brown eyed woman, it's because a woman officer with brown hair and brown eyes killed his brother a while back, and this is his revenge, I suppose,"

_it's just who we are, baby we've come too far to start over now, believe me tonight love's the one thing in life we can't live without,_

They all agree, and when Olivia walks away, they all agree to keep an eye on her, just in case. Another month passes, and the guy has killed four more women, racking his total up to 9. George tells Cragen that he thinks Olivia is the next target, as most serial killers only kill ten intended victims, sometimes more if those people get in the way. Olivia senses the tension, and walks into the office and says,

"All right, what's going on here?" Cragen sighs and tells her that they think that the killer's going to go after her. Olivia's face is blank, and she says,

"Good, I hope he does come after me,"

"What?"

"I said, I hope he comes after me. Life without Elliot is just, wrong, and if he doesn't love me, what reason is there to live?" She says quietly, and walks out. She strides out, and walks the streets for a while, waiting for the man to jump her. Meanwhile, Cragen alerts the other precincts, and then tells Munch and Fin to go out there and look for her. Then, Cragen hauls Elliot into his office and says,

"Do you love Olivia?"

"What?"

"Do you love Olivia?" Cragen asks more urgently, and the fight goes out of Elliot's eyes and his head drops to his hands and he says,

"Yes, God help me I do,"

"Then get your hide out there and find her! She told me that her life without you is wrong, and if you don't love her, it's not worth living!"

"She's, she's going to get herself killed," Elliot breathes, and Cragen says,

"Yeah, in your name!" Elliot leaps to his feet and dashes out. He goes to Olivia's favorite spot in the park and sees someone sitting on the bench.

_And I do, love you, you keep me believing that you love me too, and I know, it's true, this love drives us crazy, but nobody's walking away, so I guess we'll have to do it the hard way,_

He runs towards it, and sees that it's a man, holding a gleaming knife. Elliot hauls him into the precinct, and the knife is covered in blood and some skin, and the lab tests it. Cragen walks into the precinct and says,

"The blood and skin of the knife is Olivia's guys, so let's go find her," They all jump up and Cragen gets the word out about Olivia missing. The three detectives go to the small forest, and Fin shouts out,

"I found her! Call a bus now!" He races to Olivia's side just as Munch runs up. Fin checks for a pulse, and shakes his head. Munch checks it too, and just then, a faint pulse starts to beat.

"She's still alive! Get me a bus now!" Munch yells over his shoulder and they hear sirens in the distance.

"C'mon, baby girl, hang in there, we're gonna get you help, hang in there," Fin says desperately, and Munch adds,

"Yeah, you can do it, Liv, c'mon, Liv, you can do it," The paramedics rush up and put a cloth on the cut on Olivia's throat and races her away, and Fin and Munch nearly throw Elliot into the ambulance with her.

_Do it the hard way, Mmmmm hmmmmmm, the hard way, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,_

A day later, they still haven't heard anything. Then, a doctor comes out and says,

"Are you here for Detective Benson?"

"Yeah we are," Fin says, and they all stand up.

"Well, Detective Benson was extremely lucky, she must've been fighting, otherwise the knife would've gone just a fraction deeper, and she wouldn't be alive right now."

"Will she make it, doc?" Cragen asks, and the doctor sighs and says,

"Right now, it's not looking good. She needs something to live for; otherwise she's not going to make it." The doctor walks away, and Cragen nods to Elliot, he knows what he has to do. Elliot walks into Olivia's room and takes her hand.

"Olivia, I just want you to know, that, that, I love you, I should've told you sooner, maybe you wouldn't be here, but, well, I love you, and I can't live without you, you have to get better, you have to," He whispers, and a tear trickles down his cheek. Then, he feels a hand wiping away his tear, and a soft voice whisper,

"I love you too, and I will get better," He looks at Olivia, whose eyes are open and she's smiling at him. He smiles back, and then Cragen, Fin and Munch come in. They all sit by her and help her get her voice back, and then she eventually returns to work, and everything goes back to normal, especially with her relationship with Elliot.

That song was 'The Hard Way' by Keith Urban, hope you liked it, think the song is about a relationship in which the two fall out of love, but I couldn't do that with Elliot and Olivia, so this was born. Please review, I would absolutely love you if you do! Oh, and thanks for reading!!


End file.
